


Love Is Blind. And So Are You.

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fighting, dropship, from different perspectives, worried!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are stupidly in love, and everyone knows it.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Could you stop being a leader for one goddamn moment, Clarke, and listen to me? I’m fucking in love with you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind. And So Are You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likecrackingwater (1thetenfootlongscarf2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thetenfootlongscarf2/gifts).



> I hope you like it! And a special thanks to @marauders-groupie, who is the best beta ever!

_Octavia_

Octavia had been enjoying watching her brother pine after Clarke for a few weeks now. She was pretty sure everyone except Clarke had noticed the change in Bellamy lately; he was more agreeable, was more prone to giving people breaks during work when they needed it, and was basically a more pleasant person to be around. Octavia, who’d understood her brother’s rebellious behaviour, but never condoned the cruelty, was happy with this change. This was the brother she knew; gentle, caring and selfless.

He looked to Clarke for advice now, before doing stupid shit (she’s actually pretty sure Clarke has kept him from killing himself accidentally more often than not). And with the shared burden of leadership that had come to rest on both their shoulders, Octavia was pretty sure it was a good thing. If they’d still operated the dropship in their own very different ways, things would’ve gone wrong.

As she was sharpening wood for spears, she watched as the two of them crossed the camp, inspecting today’s work. Clarke looked tired, Bellamy worried, and Octavia hid a smile behind her hair. The idiot looked like a puppy dog, trailing her around like that.

“Clarke, you have to eat something,” Bellamy said, his voice carrying from across the camp.

Clarke waved him off, instead crouching down to inspect one of the crops growing in the vegetable patch. “I’m fine, I ate this morning.” Octavia could practically _hear_ the eye roll.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, too. “Clarke, that was before the sun was even _up_. That’s at least twelve hours. You need to _eat_.”

Clarke rose to her feet, not even looking at him as she continued her inspection, praising the kids for their hard work. “Yes, after I’m finished with this round.”

Bellamy gave a growl in frustration. “And after that you’ll find another thing to distract you, and another thing...Clarke!” He grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks. They were close-by now, and Octavia could hear every word without trouble. “You’re our only Doctor, Clarke. You go down, we’re all in danger. I will force-feed you if I have to,” he threatened.

Clarke looked up at him, defiantly, ready with a witty come-back. Then her stomach gave an almighty growl that even Octavia could hear, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow. Clarke groaned. “Alright, _fine_. You win. This time.” She stomped off towards the dropship for some food, leaving Bellamy looking smug.

“You’re pathetic, big brother,” Octavia quipped, catching Bellamy’s attention.

Her brother shot her one look and stalked off, not dignifying that with a response.

**—BC—**

_Raven_

Raven had noticed the increase of puppy dog eyes on one Bellamy Blake’s face over the last few weeks. She’d been working on getting more radios to function, but now that it was summer, she was working on them outside. Inside the dropship it was just too hot to handle.

So every time those two passed by, she’d see Bellamy trailing after Clarke like a lost dog, trying to get her to eat, to sleep or to just fucking take a break for once, Princess! As it was, Raven quite enjoyed those moments. Clarke didn’t take any of his bullshit, and generally ignored him, even though Raven herself would’ve punched him in the face already.

Right now, they were coming towards her, arguing again. Raven smiled as she connected two wires and pretended not to have noticed them. “No, Clarke, no way you’re going out there right now!”

“I _need_ to get out of camp, even for a few hours, Bellamy! I’m going crazy here!”

“No shit, you’ve hardly slept more than three hours over the past four days! Of _course_ you’re going crazy!”

“Oh, don’t try to put you not wanting me to come hunting on me having slept badly! You’ll only embarrass yourself!” Clarke spat, pushing him away from her as she stalked towards where Raven was sitting.

Raven heard Bellamy curse something vile, and almost lost it. She managed to keep it in though, as to not alert them that she was listening. “Don’t be stupid, Princess, I’m trying to look out for you!”

Clarke snorted. “Oh please, you don’t _care_ about me, you just don’t want me to come on your boys’ outing. Well, too bad!” she yelled as Bellamy was opening his mouth to retort. “I’m coming and that’s final. Hey Raven, how’re those radios coming along?” The transition from angry to kind and gentle was seamless, and it even surprised Raven for a moment. She looked up to see Bellamy stomp away, steam practically billowing out of his ears. Raven raised a brow and nodded at him. Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Ugh, don’t mind him, he’s being grumpy.”

Raven made a disbelieving sound, but didn’t comment further. They’d figure it out on their own soon.

**—BC—**

_Monty_

“For _God’s sake_ , Clarke, will you just _listen to me for once!_ ”

Monty started, his peaceful slumber disrupted by the loud voice of their leader, and opened one eye to see what was happening. Bellamy and Clarke were standing in the middle of the dropship, going at it once again. He rolled his eyes and turned over, his back to the two. Honestly, after all these months, you’d think they all would be used to their fights right now. People were already calling them ‘mom and dad’, but now that Bellamy’d actually started to care about Clarke, the nicknames had increased a lot. Everyone had been placing bets on how long it would take them to get together. Monty himself was in for two lavatory duties that they’d get together before the end of summer. If he won, he didn’t have to do lavatory duty for about a year.

An arm came around his waist from behind. “They’re at it again, huh?” Nate whispered sleepily, snuggling closer to Monty’s back. Monty just made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, choosing not to speak in favour of closing his eyes and trying to block out the fighting happening not five feet away from him. “When are they gonna admit it, damn it,” Nathan murmured in Monty’s ear. Monty just elbowed him in the stomach, which just made Nathan laugh. “Seriously. They’ve just been staring it in the face and pointedly ignoring it.”

“I know, but will you _shut up_ , I’m trying to sleep here.”

Nate snorted softly, but heeded his request. Monty lay there for a while, just staring at the dropship wall, letting thoughts run wild in his head. The next recipe for moonshine, how he and Nate were going to break the news to Jasper who still didn’t know, the fact that all of them nearly die on a daily basis...a thousand thoughts running through his head, screaming for attention, and it was the screaming of one Clarke Griffin that made them shut up. “ _I don’t have to listen to you, Blake!_ ”

Bellamy stomped his foot ( _literally_ stomped his foot) in anger as he tried to keep his voice slightly level. “We are in this together, Clarke, and you don’t take care of yourself!”

“I’m _fine_.”

“You got jumped by a bear that towered over even Harrison! You are not _fine_!”

Clarke blew out some air quickly, which made her sound like an angry wildcat in danger. “I am a _doctor_ , Bellamy, I can determine whether I am fine by myself!”

“God damn – ” Their footsteps crossed to the other side of the dropship, Clarke having obviously tried to get away from him, and Bellamy following suit. “Doctors are the worst patients, you _know_ that, Clarke! You are _injured_! Literally injured and you won’t even check yourself out, or let someone check it out! Where you are practically force-feeding all of us, you sometimes forget to eat for _days_! You’re not taking care of yourself and I am _sick_ of it!”

“He’s got a point,” Nathan whispered, and Monty nodded. Clarke hadn’t been taking care of herself, and everyone saw it. She was getting paler and thinner by the day. But if anyone said anything about it, they’d get their heads chewed off, so people stopped remarking on it. Except of course, Bellamy Blake, who was afraid of nothing and certainly not of Clarke.

These fights about her well-being were almost a daily occurrence now. The entire camp usually got to listen in, and everyone would always nod along with Bellamy until the fight broke up. Monty, who interacted most with everyone in the camp because of his unofficial job as ‘bartender’, knew that all the kids were worried about her. He’d found it a very comforting change. Where people wanted her dead a few weeks ago, they were now anxious to keep her healthy and safe. Clarke had grown on them, and Monty knew it. It was hard not to love Clarke, if he was being honest. She was kind and caring, ready to help everyone at a moment’s notice. She was good at giving everything of herself away to accommodate others.

In the process, however, she forgot to keep something for herself. Which pissed Bellamy off to no end.

“Will you _stop_ mothering me for two god damn seconds, Bellamy?! I get it enough from my mom over the radio, and I do not need it from YOU!” Clarke screamed. Monty noticed her voice was weak and trembling around the edges, and he was pretty damn sure Bellamy was completely right.

“ _Mothering_? Clarke, if I don’t ‘mother’ you, you would’ve died weeks ago! You don’t look after yourself and everyone sees it except for you!”

“Nobody says anything!”

“Because they’re too scared to! You bite people’s heads off like you’re trying to do with me right now. Difference is, I don’t let you.”

Clarke was silent for a moment and Monty was sure she would give up. “I don’t understand why.”

“Come on, Clarke.” Bellamy said, suddenly sounding tired. “I can’t lead this camp without you. In case you haven’t noticed, we make a pretty good team. Be a shame if you decided to snuff it.”

Monty could tell from his tone of voice that he was only half-teasing. There was a very real hint of fear in his voice. The moment Clarke took a breath to reply, Nate had obviously had enough. He sighed loudly, rolled away from Monty (who mourned the loss of his warmth) and sat up. “Okay, enough, guys. People are trying to sleep here. Clarke, I’m sorry, but Bellamy is right. I can see you bleeding out from over _here_. Go get yourself checked out, I happen to know Harper has been learning some stuff from watching you. So _please_ go and leave us _alone_. Thank you.” He rolled back, wrapping himself around Monty again, who smiled softly.

“That’ll teach ‘em,” he said confidently.

Nate shrugged. “As long as they go _away_ , I am way too comfortable.”

Monty laughed, snuggling close to Nathan, back to his warmth. “Careful. You might give the impression you’re actually a softy.”

Nathan pinched Monty in the side, who yelped. “Careful there, Green,” he warned, but the kiss he pressed to his neck undid any threat that might’ve been there.

Behind them, Bellamy and Clarke moved out, and when Monty turned around to snuggle against Nate’s chest, he saw Clarke leaning heavily on Bellamy as she limped down the ramp, and Bellamy held her tightly, not even paying attention to anyone else. “They are so in love,” he stated, and Nathan laughed.

“Yeah,” he said, “they are.”

**\---BC---**

_Clarke_

She didn’t know why Bellamy had been acting like such an extreme dick lately, but she was slowly getting fed up with him. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, so she didn’t need him telling her what to do, too. After being told what to do by her mom for seventeen years, she was _not_ receptive of any more people playing boss over her.

(Never mind that he was almost always right. She chose to ignore that fact.)

And sure, if she’d stayed on her feet for five more minutes after that bear attacked her, she would’ve probably died. She refused to give him the satisfaction of being right, though. So she grumbled her way through clumsy hands trying to bind her wounds, while stars exploded behind her eyelids every time they even lightly brushed against the wound. Bellamy was hovering behind Harper, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes fixed on Clarke as if she would bail any second.

She wasn’t even sure if she could walk right now, let alone make a run for it.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t have this treated when you came back, Clarke,” Harper said, once she’d finally bandaged the wound tightly and helped her pull her shirt back on. Clarke grumbled something, pointedly ignoring the smug smile Bellamy threw her over Harper’s shoulder. “If you do not come in here tomorrow for a check up, I will have Bellamy drag you here by your hair if need be,” she continued sternly, and Clarke saw in Bellamy’s eyes that he would do it without hesitation.

“Fine,” Clarke spat grudgingly. “Can I go now?”

Harper rolled her eyes. “Just go.”

Clarke stomped out of the med tent, ignoring the way Bellamy was trailing after her. “I can’t believe you made me do that.”

“I can’t believe you’re angry about that,” Bellamy retorted.

“You’re _infuriating_.”

“Right back at ya!”

Clarke pushed him aside and went to check up on the construction of the gate and the houses. It was imperative that they finish those before winter. She wasn’t sure how cold the winters would be, but she imagined them being too cold for tents. Even with the animal skins they’d slowly been gathering.

She praised the work crew of today for their hard work, and marvelled at how far they’d come in so little time. At least four cabins were as good as done already, and more were quickly on their way. Once the wound on her side had healed, she would help them finish it (she wasn’t _completely_ suicidal). Then she helped today’s meal crew with dinner, roasting the boar they’d killed today and cutting up the fresh vegetables. It was a dinner unlike many they’d had to date, and she noticed the change a good meal brought along in many.

The camp was full of cheer and song that night. Everyone was gathered around the bonfire, passing around Monty’s moonshine and singing songs off-key. She noticed Bellamy standing to the side, watching the kids make merry with a soft smile on his face. His eyes flitted over them and landed on her. The heat of his gaze intensified suddenly, and Clarke had to look away. Confusion descended on her. She had never seen Bellamy look at her that way before. Like he used to look at Roma, and Christine, and almost every other girl. Like Raven looked at Finn.

He raised his cup at her and drank, never losing eye contact, and Clarke could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Avoiding his gaze, she turned away and walked over to the med tent, intent on getting it cleaned up before everyone got drunk enough to become sick.

The noises of the party outside the tent were comforting while she worked, and she couldn’t help but smile. They’d done alright for themselves, and she was more and more certain that they were going to make it on the ground.  Against all odds, they were surviving.

“Clarke.” She jumped when a voice interrupted her musings, and turned on her heels. Bellamy stood in the middle of the tent, arms crossed and gaze stern.

Clarke let out a breath and leaned against the table she’d been rearranging. “Jesus, Bellamy,” she said, clutching her heart.

“Are you seriously cleaning up while we’re all having a party?” he asked.

“I need the tent cleaned up before people start coming in with hangovers and alcohol poisoning,” she said, turning back and resuming her clean-up.

His large hand wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled it away from the table. “Clarke, take a break for one night. It won’t kill you. It won’t kill _us_.” He gestured at the entrance of the tent, indicating the kids partying outside.

Clarke looked up at him, not believing his apparent lack of interest in the kids. “We’re their _leaders_ , Bellamy. We can’t afford to take a break.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes.  “Get out of this tent right now, Clarke Griffin,” he said sternly, pointing at the tent exit. “Tomorrow you can be a leader again.”

Grumbling, Clarke stomped out of the tent, angry at Bellamy for _again_ trying to dictate how to live her life. Bellamy followed her, a smug grin on his face. “ _Why_ are you always being such a pain in the _ass_?” she seethed.

“Well...” Bellamy began, but she didn’t let him finish.

“I’m _trying_ to keep us alive here, Bellamy! On this godforsaken ground with enemies we never even heard about attacking us left, right and centre!” Her voice rose as she stormed over to the dropship. Bellamy followed, sputtering and trying to get between her tirade, but she didn’t let him. Now that she had exploded, there was no stopping the supernova that was her anger. “And all _you_ are doing is forcing me on unnecessary breaks that could one day lead to these _kids_ dying!”

“Clarke, I...”

“And I want to know _why_ you’re doing that! Do you care so little for these kids? Do you even care about surviving on this stupid planet? We are _leaders_ , we have a _responsibility_ to these kids, and you just want _breaks!_ ” She stormed straight past the dropship into the clearing, completely oblivious to the kids partying just a few feet away from them.

“Cla – _Clarke!_ ” Bellamy bellowed finally, his hand shooting out and grabbing her by the shoulder, spinning around to face him. “Will you _stop_ acting like a leader for one goddamn minute and _listen_ to me?!” Around them, the air had fallen silent at his shout. “I’m fucking in love with you!”

Clarke gaped at him, dumbstruck at his sudden and out-of-nowhere declaration. He was in _love_ with her? How could that even be – ?

Bellamy dragged his hand over his face as the silence stretched, looking suddenly bone-tired. Neither of them noticed all the kids staring at them. “That’s why,” he said, his voice breaking. “That’s why I’ve been hounding you to take care of yourself. I’m in love with you, and it physically _pains_ me to watch you work yourself to the bone, to watch you waste away while trying to take care of everyone.” He gave a mirthless laugh. “There. Now you know.”

“I – I don’t...” Clarke spluttered, trying to get her brain to function normally again. Right now, it was only emitting white noise and she couldn’t comprehend anything. She could scarcely think.

The time it took for Clarke to reboot was enough for Bellamy to draw all the wrong conclusions. His face fell, his shoulders slumped and he nodded, looking anywhere else but at her. “I get it. Forget I ever mentioned it.” He walked away, leaving Clarke gaping after him.

Almost immediately, someone punched her in the shoulder, and she gasped, jumping. Raven was standing next to her, with Octavia and Monty right behind her. They all looked highly amused and slightly impatient. “What are you _doing_?” Raven demanded.

“I’m not...” Clarke started, not sure what she was going to say.

Raven didn’t let her finish. “He’s in love with you, you idiot, and everyone has known it for _weeks_!” Monty and Octavia nodded, both with stupid grins on their faces. “And we all know you’re stupidly in love with him, too,” Raven said, looking stern. “Don’t deny it!” she added, when Clarke opened her mouth to do, in fact, just that.

Clarke closed her mouth. She stared in the direction that Bellamy had just disappeared to, her mind working overtime now that it was doing its job again. Dread filled her as she realized what exactly had just happened. She turned her horrified gaze on her friends, who broke into wide grins simultaneously. “What do I do?” she asked, sounding desperate.

Octavia rolled her eyes and gave her a push. “Go after him! Honestly, you two are the worst. I was beginning to think we had to lock you up in the food shed for a few hours to get you two to see.”

At Octavia’s push and obvious approval of Clarke’s love of Octavia’s brother, Clarke smiled and broke into a run. The entire camp erupted in cheers, and she idly wondered if the kids had been vying for them for very long. She had been in love with him for a stupidly long time, but she’d been so sure he didn’t love her back.

The entire camp obviously disagreed with her, and their cheers gave her courage. The courage she needed to catch up to Bellamy, who was almost at the gate and looked ready to leave camp, grab him by the arm and turn him back around. He looked annoyed. “ _What_ , Clarke?”

“You’re such...” she panted, “an idiot. And so am I.” She flung her arms around his neck and did what she’d been fantasizing about for weeks now. She kissed him. Full on the lips, nothing held back. He was still beneath her, lips not moving, the only movement he made was to take a step back so they wouldn’t topple to the ground. It was unnerving to say the least, kissing him and him not moving an inch, so slowly, she started to pull back, the redness of shame already rising to her cheeks, making them burn hot. How could she have let herself go like this? But before she could remove her arms from around her neck, Bellamy suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her back into him, and pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. He took Clarke’s breath away with his kiss, the way his lips glided against hers, the way his large hands rested against her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands travelled back up his chest and she wound her fingers into his hair, the same hair she’d had many fantasies about. It was just as soft as she’d imagined it, and she revelled in running her fingers through his curls. She idly wondered how he kept his hair this soft down here. Most of the time, her hair was filled with tangles and dirt.

The kiss slowed down to them just holding each other, their foreheads pressed together, their breaths mingling between them. “You _are_ an idiot,” Bellamy acquiesced, chuckling lightly. Clarke let out a breathless laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispered.

“Me, too.” Bellamy stroked her hair away from her face and pulled back slightly to look at her. His eyes were soft and gentle as they raked over her face, and Clarke felt warmth spread inside her. She had never even _dared_ to dream about this man looking at her like _this_. Like she was loved, like he loved her more than he loved himself. “You’re in love with me?” he asked, slightly incredulous.

Clarke smiled, pushing herself up on her tiptoes and bringing her lips a hairbreadth away from his. “I am.”

As she moved in for another kiss, the camp seemed to explode with noise. All the kids were crowded around them, cheering, yelling and applauding.

Monty was going around with a grin on his face, collecting his winnings, Miller at his side with a proud grin.

Octavia was wiping at her eyes, looking around if no one was watching.

Raven was shaking her head, muttering darkly about ‘idiots’ and ‘blind’, but with a smile on her face.

Clarke didn’t see all this, though. She was completely immersed in Bellamy, his smell, his taste, his touch. Happiness filled her, and she had a feeling it would be a very long time before any of this would fade. If ever.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_ **


End file.
